Tech Stream
Background Tech was an Analyst from the Fillypines (Philippines), he is also a tech enthusiast, artist, video editor, intro/outro animator, and a Team Fortress 2 gamer. History = "Rapid Technic" Era = File 0: 1st destination to Ponyville (2013) Nov. 19, 2013 This is the first day as a result: he is officially a Brony He was started when he has his new phone so that he can play the MLP app and he liked it. A month later (Dec., 2013) While he was watching YouTube to research on MLP and he was saw some videos that are uploaded by GoldenFox, Dr. Wolf, Ink Rose, ILoveKimPossibleAlot, Tommy Oliver (BronyCurious), DigiBrony, and many others and he wishes that he wants to make analysis videos, but he can do it somehow. File 1: Rapid "Transit" and the start of RapidTV (1st Era, 2014) Feb. 23, 2014 This is the day that he made his official OC and named him Rapid Transit, he created his OC in Pony Creator by GeneralZoi. But he has a good time with it and he uploaded his OC on his new Deviantart account and it gets slower to see. Sept., 2014 It is the month of the new start of the separation of his YouTube channel into 2 (One was his main MLP channel, the other was his Sonic related channel), he named his MLP YT channel called "RapidTV", but it had a little while on hiatus if he wants a new computer. File 2: First meet with Rosie (2nd Era, 2015) Feb., 2015, That is the month that he was officially met a UK analyst named Rosie on Facebook, and he had a great time chatting with her and he officially makes her a new friend for Rapid. March 19, 2015 The day that he officially uploaded his first MLP review on his Deviantart as celebrating his 2 years and 4-month bronyversary, and it was his first start being an analyst. April. 8, 2015 He was starting to review MLP starting with Season 5 and he made all 24 episodes (exception of 2 episodes) and he made a throughout and he will continue reviewing until the new season. Mid-April, 2015 A certain change of his name, "Transit" is now changed to "Technic" to make it a better word to fit his personality. File 3: Rapid joins The Rift Cafe (3rd Era, April, 2015) April 17, 2015 at 4:30 AM (Phil. Standard Time) That is the day that Rapid is officially joined to the Group chat called The Rift Café, and he met all the analysts and artists that he knows them on YT and DA. July, 2015 An accidental tragedy that he done to an analyst and an artist named Tyandaga, Ty left the group chat due to Rapid's situation to send the same message all over (also known as Spamming), the admins try to talk to him and he needs to stop, several days later, Rapid is having to calm down after talking with the admins and other members and he never stopped chatting to others until his calmness is on. But now, he will never spam and his calmness is fully condition File 4: Project: Re-TYPe and the new channel (4th Era, 2015-2016) Sept. 2015 He was thinking on making a new switch on making as "TYPeSeries" to focus his work on reviewing MLP, but he had slight consequences to make the names for collab related, special related, and others. 2016 He had new changes to make new names of TYPe: energy, collab, special, live, archive, and journal ("Click here for the info on them"), and he made intro and outro animations by using Sony Vegas and he made more decision for continuing the TYPeSeries until he will upload his video in the future. Mar. 26, 2016 The day that he has his first collab with Rosie on a season 4 episode, "Daring Don't", and he was so over-reacted to watch it. Jun, 2016 He made his decision on his first dub uploaded on his main channel but he needs to make TF2 and VA related content, he made his new channel named "GenesisDragoVA", he uploads TF2 flash animations, VAs, and Comic dub videos to make both channels organized. File 5: The New Type (5th Era, Oct., 2016- Dec., 2016) Oct. 16, 2016 He made a new journey as a brony by attending to an MLP convention in the Philippines called PH PonyCon. He met the artists, YouTubers, cosplayers, and other bronies in the Phil., he made his new personality and changed his life, but he never gives up to be an analyst and being a brony, he continues his brony adventure to the next level. Nov. 19, 2016 3 Years in a row for Rapid as he celebrate the 3-year bronyversary after his first attend at PH PonyCon. And now he's still continuing art, analysis, and also making animations on his VA channel So... what's next on his Brony Adventure next year??? = "Tech Stream" Era = Coming Soon Trivia * Tech is the very 1st Philippine Brony Analyst in "The Rift". * He has past versions of his OC Design after he makes his prototype created on Pony Creator by different artists like TakaraPOV, Twittershy, & PenSparks, his 4th version was made with GreyWander's template * In Real Life, he was a tech enthusiast since he knows tech stuff * His was originally named "Rapid Transit" since his creation on Febuary 2014, but his name was changed his last name as "Technic" 1 year after. Until 2016, it was decided to renamed as "Tech Stream to focus Tech than trains. Links YouTube: * Officially unused for uploading Twitter: '' * ''@RapidTechMLP DeviantArt: http://zecter-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/__FORCETOC__ Category:Pegasus OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts Category:Active Category:Artists Category:Voice Actors Category:Animators